Garfield: The Story behind the Cat & His Crew
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: With the Garfield movie coming soon, I decided to look back and try to fomulate a history to the comics. Here it is... I was really tired when I wrote this. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here that exist in the Garfield Comic strip. 

****

Garfield: The Story behind the Cat and his Crew

Let us go back to the late 50s (1958 to be close to exact.), a young Jon Arbuckle was brought into the world. The eldest son (and earliest mistake) of "Mom" & "Dad" Arbuckle. Growing up on a farm outside of Illinois, John spent his youth fighting with younger brother "Doc Boy" Arbuckle (born 1960) and making friends with the farm animals, Jon became excessively _dull_. Jon didn't have much luck in school, becoming friends with the lowest of the low and spending his study time doodling.

In 1974, Jon entered College, hoping to become a famous cartoonist (though his doodles left much to be desired). While there, he became friends with a young man named Lyman. Lyman was taking a course in Animal sciences. In 1977, Jon finished College and moved to the city, hoping to make a name for himself. But he wasn't alone.

In 1975, in the Kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant, a family of cats welcomed their newest addition: a very large, orange and striped furball by the name of Garfield. Garfield lived happily with his family (Mother, Paternal Grand-father, three brothers, 2 sisters and a few cousins), but from the beginning he knew he was different: His family were renowned mousers; which is why they were allowed to live in the kitchen. But Garfield lacked 2 things needed to be a mouser: 1) He was lazy, and 2) He had not taste for mice. So while his family chased rodents, he chased the food from the kitchen. He gobbled every piece of pasta he could get his hands on. But one night (a Monday, explaining his distaste for that day), while he slept, the restaurant owners took him far from the restaurant. When he awoke, he was lost, alone, and hungry (but when wasn't he hungry)

Garfield wandered, taking whatever piece of food came his way, when one morning, everything changed. Garfield was crossing a quiet street, when a red car sped out of control and nearly flattened him. The driver came to check on him, and took pity on the poor hungry cat. That driver was Jon Arbuckle.

So when Jon moved into his own house, he brought his new pet with him. Within his first few months in the city, Jon realized 3 things: 1) Cartooning wasn;t the easiest job in the world. 2) He needed cash fast. And 3) His cat was one of a kind. Never before had Jon encountered a cat that never chased mice, ate everything it got it's hands on, almost never moved, and had an attitude such as Garfield's. In late 1979, Jon received a call from his old College friend that changed things.

Lyman was out of College, had a job, and needed somewhere to stay. Jon, being the charitable being that he is, allowed Lyman to move in with him and the two would share the rent. Things looked great until Jon and Garfield met Lyman's "belongings": A small brained, long tongued yellow pooch named Odie. Garfield immediately felt distaste towards Odie (cats and dogs don't mix) but he tolerated the dog's presence in his territory. 

Not much happened between 1979 and 1983. Garfield found a teddy bear Jon had brought from home and hidden. Garfield took it as his own and named it Pooky. Garfield began to warm up to Odie, and the two often did various stupid stunts together (such as playing on the record player). That didn't mean that Garfield was above kicking Odie off a table for fun.

Summer of 1983, Lyman contracted a form of allergy that made him sick around animals (blame his job at the Animal Testing Lab). Rather then risk his health, Lyman moved out, leaving Jon with that years rent, and Odie. Jon and Lyman kept in touch, but they almost never saw each other again. Now strapped with two pets and no job, Jon set out to fix his life. After much searching, Jon was able to secure a job at a local newspaper that printed his cartoons. It wasn't much, but it was income.

Late 1986, Garfield and Odie were due for checkups. But their previous vet and skipped town (Garfield was just to much for him) So Jon took the two to a new veterinarian, Dr. Liz. Wilson. Arbuckle fell in love at first sight, much to the doctor's dismay. Throughout the next few years, she remains Jon occasional date (since she's the only woman that takes enough pity on him to date him) 

That same year, The Arbuckle family farm welcomed a cat from a nearby farm: Nermal, the self-proclaimed world's cutest kitten. His existence became a thorn in Garfield's side, taunting the elder cat's looks and age. But with age comes wisdom, and Garfield has been able to get Nermal at times. Not that his dislike's the kitten. In fact Garfield loves to play with Nermal (his favorite game being "Send the Kitten to Abu Dhabi")

Not much has changed since that year. Jon continues to get what money he can and what dates he can. Garfield continues to tolerate Odie and Nermal. Things of note would be Garfield's discovery of his alter ego's: Karate Cat and Sumo Cat (masters of their craft), The Evil Roy Gato (evil mastermind, Bananaman (Master of Humor), Amoeba Man (the world's largest Amoeba) and of course, The Sock and the Caped Avenger (defenders of justice….right)

Also, after a pep talk from Jon about romance (helpful tips from the master) Garfield set out to find companionship. He found it in the buck-toothed, long necked, pink-furred Arlene. The two have been "together" for quite a while, but their relationship hasn't stemmed far… Garfield's ego (and stomach) always seem to get in the way.

Lastly, one Christmas in the mid-90s, Garfield, lost and alone, passed by a familiar building. Inside, he met an older female cat and recognized her on sight: His mother. He had found his way back to the past restaurant. But much had changed. His siblings and left to explore the world and the restaurant had closed. Garfield's mother, Grandfather and some cousins remained. After unsuccessfully trying to become a mouser, Garfield bid his kin goodbye and returned home in time for Christmas, but he promised to return to see them.

What does the future hold for Garfield the Cat? Who knows. Maybe Jon will get a date that will love him for who he is and get married… Maybe Odie will win the Nobel Prize… Maybe Garfield and Arlene will settle down and Garfield will slim down… Yes, and Maybe Binky the Clown will become President. Highly unlikely. 

This has been the story of Garfield the Cat and those around him. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
